Late for Troll School
by interrupting
Summary: Speaking of Kanaya, she hadn't shown up to class as yet. The albino's bag still sat in the seat he was saving for her. It was unlike her to be late, and almost unheard of for her to miss class altogether. The question was not if she'd show up, but when. Human!stuck high school AU.


Karkat sighed, sliding further down into his seat as Professor Megido droned on and on about some ancient civilization he didn't care about. The screen of his laptop blocked out most of what he could see of his teacher, leaving only the chopsticks poking out of her bun visible.

It was no secret among his friends that Karkat hated school. He found most of the people too painfully annoying to deal with on a daily basis. But the one thing Karkat hated more than school itself was history. Hearing about the same thing happen to different people in different time periods made him want to rip his hair out. He had actually tried, on various occasions, but was always stopped, usually by Kanaya.

Speaking of Kanaya, she hadn't shown up to class as yet. The albino's bag still sat in the seat he was saving for her. It was unlike her to be late, and almost unheard of for her to miss class altogether. The question was not if she'd show up, but when.

With a sigh, Karkat straightened up and scanned the room, finding everyone as bored as he was with hearing about the Mayans.

"Might as well entertain myself..."

Chancing one last look around the room, the albino opened up a new tab and logged into . A rare smile crossed his face when he noticed a few new chapter updates for a story that was inactive for months, and he set off to enjoy his history class for a change.

Ten minutes later, a flustered Kanaya slid into the seat next to Karkat, unceremoniously knocking his bag to the ground. His eyes flicked from the screen to his friend and back again, eager to keep his place in the rapidly developing story.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Princess. And to what do we owe this honor?"

"Oh hush Karkat. You won't believe the morning I had. You'll hear all about it at lunch." She spoke hurriedly as she rifled through her bag to find the proper notebook for this class.

"How exciting." The sarcasm was practically leaking from his words.

"I missed twenty minutes of this stuff. Let me see your notes." Kanaya snatched the laptop from Karkat, copying down the first line of text she saw, trying to absorb what Professor Megido was saying at the same time.

Karkat paled, then flushed a vibrant red as he tried to snatch the laptop back from his best friend. "Kanaya, those aren't notes. Give me the laptop back!"

"Shut up Karkat! I'm already behind!" She leveled a quick glare at Karkat for emphasis, then continues to furiously scribble down his notes.

Exasperated, Karkat decided to sit back and let her realize what she was copying on her own time. He drummed his fingers on the table, watching for when her pen stilled and he could take his laptop back.

"What significance did the stepped pyramids hold for the Mayans?" Kanaya paused as Professor Megido began the discussion section of class, nudging the albino's laptop back towards him and scanning the notes she managed to take.

A variety of emotions ran across Kanaya's face. First, very briefly was understanding. She thought she was reading about the Mayans. Then confusion, because why would someone be getting taken to a bedroom? Then realization, then abject horror, and finally embarrassment shone clear in her emerald eyes as she locked gazes with Karkat.

"Karkat. Read my notes." Her voice sounded strained.

"Slowly," Karkat began in a bored monotone, "he pressed his hips forward, filling me until his hips were firmly pressed against mine. A strangled moan left my lips, and my eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. Gingerly, he grasped my hips, sliding out of me slowly before snapping his hips forward sharply and drawing another sharp so-"

"Ok ok stop reading my notes!" Kanaya glanced around rapidly, relieved that nobody overheard Karkat. "What did I just spend the past five minutes copying!" A blush was rapidly spreading over tan cheeks, and the albino bit back the urge to break out in laughter.

"A rather interesting fanfiction titled 'Fifty First Fucks.' Basically a pornographic adaptation of my favourite movie."

"Why are...in class...what...I'll just listen to what Megido has to say now..." Kanaya turned her shell shocked gaze back to her notes, trying and failing to focus on the last ten minutes of class.

"I can't believe you finished reading that in class! How do you stay so emotionless?" Kanaya bumped Karkat's hips with her own, determined to keep the boy's attention until he gave her an answer.

"None of your damn business, Maryam. You weren't supposed to find out that I was reading porn in class in the first place."

"Oh shut up, you know I always snatch your notes when I come in late."

"I told you they weren't notes!" Karkat slammed his locker shut, annoyed at Kanaya for giving him the third degree so early in the morning.

"At least tell me how you kept a straight face the whole time. You owe me at least that, since I have half a page of 'Fifty First Fucks' transcribed into my history notes now."

He couldn't help but smile at his best friends' misfortune. "That's nobody's fault but your own. And I don't know how I keep a straight face. You see how... animated I get when I read romcoms and shit, maybe I'm backwards or something. All I know is that I'm going to finish those new chapters in English next period if it kills me."

Kanaya quirked an eyebrow at that. "You do know you have that class with Sollux, Mr. Technology Addicted himself, right?"

Karkat merely laughed. "Oh, he _knows_ not to touch my laptop."

"You just caught me reading hardcore smut fanfiction during class and you're wondering how I can read this with a blank face."

-Kanaya x Karkat

Human!stuck, high school au

Karkat sighed, sliding further down into his seat as Professor Megido droned on and on about some ancient civilization he didn't care about. The screen of his laptop blocked out most of what he could see of his teacher, leaving only the chopsticks poking out of her bun visible.

It was no secret among his friends that Karkat hated school. He found most of the people too painfully annoying to deal with on a daily basis. But the one thing Karkat hated more than school itself was history. Hearing about the same thing happen to different people in different time periods made him want to rip his hair out. He had actually tried, on various occasions, but was always stopped, usually by Kanaya.

Speaking of Kanaya, she hadn't shown up to class as yet. The albino's bag still sat in the seat he was saving for her. It was unlike her to be late, and almost unheard of for her to miss class altogether. The question was not if she'd show up, but when.

With a sigh, Karkat straightened up and scanned the room, finding everyone as bored as he was with hearing about the Mayans.

"Might as well entertain myself..."

Chancing one last look around the room, the albino opened up a new tab and logged into . A rare smile crossed his face when he noticed a few new chapter updates for a story that was inactive for months, and he set off to enjoy his history class for a change.

Ten minutes later, a flustered Kanaya slid into the seat next to Karkat, unceremoniously knocking his bag to the ground. His eyes flicked from the screen to his friend and back again, eager to keep his place in the rapidly developing story.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Princess. And to what do we owe this honor?"

"Oh hush Karkat. You won't believe the morning I had. You'll hear all about it at lunch." She spoke hurriedly as she rifled through her bag to find the proper notebook for this class.

"How exciting." The sarcasm was practically leaking from his words.

"I missed twenty minutes of this stuff. Let me see your notes." Kanaya snatched the laptop from Karkat, copying down the first line of text she saw, trying to absorb what Professor Megido was saying at the same time.

Karkat paled, then flushed a vibrant red as he tried to snatch the laptop back from his best friend. "Kanaya, those aren't notes. Give me the laptop back!"

"Shut up Karkat! I'm already behind!" She leveled a quick glare at Karkat for emphasis, then continues to furiously scribble down his notes.

Exasperated, Karkat decided to sit back and let her realize what she was copying on her own time. He drummed his fingers on the table, watching for when her pen stilled and he could take his laptop back.

"What significance did the stepped pyramids hold for the Mayans?" Kanaya paused as Professor Megido began the discussion section of class, nudging the albino's laptop back towards him and scanning the notes she managed to take.

A variety of emotions ran across Kanaya's face. First, very briefly was understanding. She thought she was reading about the Mayans. Then confusion, because why would someone be getting taken to a bedroom? Then realization, then abject horror, and finally embarrassment shone clear in her emerald eyes as she locked gazes with Karkat.

"Karkat. Read my notes." Her voice sounded strained.

"Slowly," Karkat began in a bored monotone, "he pressed his hips forward, filling me until his hips were firmly pressed against mine. A strangled moan left my lips, and my eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. Gingerly, he grasped my hips, sliding out of me slowly before snapping his hips forward sharply and drawing another sharp so-"

"Ok ok stop reading my notes!" Kanaya glanced around rapidly, relieved that nobody overheard Karkat. "What did I just spend the past five minutes copying!" A blush was rapidly spreading over tan cheeks, and the albino bit back the urge to break out in laughter.

"A rather interesting fanfiction titled 'Fifty First Fucks.' Basically a pornographic adaptation of my favourite movie."

"Why are...in class...what...I'll just listen to what Megido has to say now..." Kanaya turned her shell shocked gaze back to her notes, trying and failing to focus on the last ten minutes of class.

* * *

"I can't believe you finished reading that in class! How do you stay so emotionless?" Kanaya bumped Karkat's hips with her own, determined to keep the boy's attention until he gave her an answer.

"None of your damn business, Maryam. You weren't supposed to find out that I was reading porn in class in the first place."

"Oh shut up, you know I always snatch your notes when I come in late."

"I told you they weren't notes!" Karkat slammed his locker shut, annoyed at Kanaya for giving him the third degree so early in the morning.

"At least tell me how you kept a straight face the whole time. You owe me at least that, since I have half a page of 'Fifty First Fucks' transcribed into my history notes now."

He couldn't help but smile at his best friends' misfortune. "That's nobody's fault but your own. And I don't know how I keep a straight face. You see how... animated I get when I read romcoms and shit, maybe I'm backwards or something. All I know is that I'm going to finish those new chapters in English next period if it kills me."

Kanaya quirked an eyebrow at that. "You do know you have that class with Sollux, Mr. Technology Addicted himself, right?"

Karkat merely laughed. "Oh, he _knows_ not to touch my laptop."


End file.
